Otanjoubi omedetou Reita!
by Winwinchan Nekomiyuki
Summary: Tiba-tiba Reita memojokkan Ruki diantara dirinya dengan dinding, "Tidak bukan itu. Aku menginginkanmu, aku menginginkan tubuhmu untuk hadiah ulang tahunku Ruu-chan" sambil menjilat telinga Ruki.


Judul : Otanjobi Omedetou Reita

Author : Winwinchan Nekomiyuki

Disclaimer : Makhluk-makhluk The Gazette bukan punya saya, tapi fanfic ini asli punya saya!

Warning : OOC, mungkn banyak typos, dan keluarganya

Pairing : The Gazette - Reita X Ruki, Aoi X Uruha, Kai X ga ada

Rated : K+

**Don't like, don't read!**

"Hmm, besok ulang tahunnya Reita-kun dan aku ingin memeberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya".

Seorang pria chibi *dihajar Ruki* sedang memandangi kalender di depannya dengan gelisah. Yap besok tepatnya tanggal 27 Mei, Reita sang kekasihnya akan berulang tahun yang ke 31, terdengar tua tapi sebenarnya wajahnya masih terlihat seperti anak kuliahan *awet muda XD*

Mungkin terdengar aneh saat mengetahui 2 pria ini adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi mereka berdua tidak peduli dengan itu, apapun yang dikatakan orang-orang saat melihat mereka berdua sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Bahkan teman-teman dekat mereka seperti Aoi, Uruha dan Kai sangat mendukung dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Aku bingung apa yang harus aku berikan pada Reita-kun ya? Tidak mungkin aku memberikan bass padanya, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!" *poor Ruki*

Bisa ditebak bahwa kekasih Ruki yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Reita ini sangat suka bermain alat musik yang masih satu spesies sama gitar, yaitu 'bass'.

"Hai Ruu-chan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sesosok makhluk yang tidak mempunyai hidung *author digebugin Reita pake bass* -ralat- terdengar suara dari sesosok pria nan tampan yang menggunakan noseband dan jauuuuuuh lebih tinggi dari Ruki. XD

"Eh, Reita-kun!"

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau gelisah sekali?"

"Eh eeng itu… Ah tidak ada apa-apa koq" sambil sedikit tersenyum

"Hmm baguslah kalau begitu, ohiya besok kan hari ulang tahunku apakah aku boleh meminta seuatu darimu Ruu-chan?"

"Tentu saja, akan aku berikan apapun untuk Reita-kun" sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Apapun akan kau berikan?"

"Iya tentu saja, tapi jangan barang-barang yang mahal" ._.

"Aku tidak akan meminta hadiah yang mahal koq, aku hanya menginginkanmu Ruu-chan ku yang manis" kemudian sebuah seringaian terlihat di wajah pria bernoseband itu.

"A-apa maksudmu Reita-kun? Aku kan memang sudah menjadi milikmu?"

Tiba-tiba Reita memojokkan Ruki diantara dirinya dengan dinding, "Tidak bukan itu. Aku menginginkanmu, aku menginginkan tubuhmu untuk hadiah ulang tahunku Ruu-chan" sambil menjilat telinga Ruki.

Secara refleks Ruki langsung mendorong Reita agar menjauh darinya dan terlihat jelas semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya, "Aargh! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya" lalu Ruki langsung pergi meninggalkan Reita.

"Wajahnya merah begitu jadi terlihat semakin manis hmm.. menarik" lalu seringaian nampak (lagi) di wajah tampannya.

~('.'~)(~'.')~

[Malam harinya pukul 23.30]

"Sebentar lagi Reita kun akan berulang tahun. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Tapi kenapa aku jadi kepikiran dengan permintaannya itu ya. Apa tiba-tiba nanti dia akan datang ke rumahku lalu memperkosaku? Ah sial, kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh seperti ini!"

_Chiisana uso ga hibi o umete ita, utagai o kawasu you ni  
Ushinau imi o kokoro ga shiru  
Tachi tsukusu nidome no fuyu  
Kimi wa mienai asu ni tomadoi  
Koe wo age naiteita ne  
Kotoba wo sagasu koto mo de kizu ni  
Ochiru namida o hirotta_

Tiba-tiba handphone Ruki berdering yang melantunkan lagu The Gazette yang berjudul Pledge yang merupakan lagu favorit Ruki dan Reita *ngasal XD*

"Aah… Aoi-san menelponku, tumben sekali"

*pembicaraan lewat telepon*

"_Halo"_

"_Halo, Ruki sekarang kau ada dimana?"_

"_Eh, aku sedang ada di rumah. Memangnya ada apa Aoi-san?"_

"_Begini Reita kecelakaan saat sedang menuju ke rumahmu"_

"_Apa! Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit?"_

"_Tidak, dia tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit dan keadaannya juga tidak terlalu parah. Reita bilang dia hanya ingin kau ada di sampingnya sekaran, saat ini dia sedang ada di rumahku, cepatlah datang kesini"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana, terima kasih sudah memberirahuku Aoi-san"_

"_Ya, cepatlah Ruki"_

"_Iya"_

Dengan segera Ruki langsung mengambil jaketnya dan pergi ke rumah Aoi dengan mengunakan motornya.

~('.'~)(~'.')~

[Pukul 23.45]

Ruki sudah sampai di rumah Aoi. Tidak berlama-lama lagi Ruki langsung memasuki rumah Aoi dan menemukan Aoi, Uruha dan Kai sedang menemani Reita yang terbaring diatas kasur, diapun langsung mendekati Reita.

"Reita-kun apa yang terjadi padamu?" mata Ruki mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aah Ruu-chan akhirnya kau datang juga aku kira kau tidak akan datang, maaf ya sudah membuatmu khawatir" sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin aku tidak datang kesini saat Aoi-san memberitahuku kalau kau kecelakaan. Ceritakan padaku kenapa bisa jadi begini?" sambil memegang tangan Reita.

"Tadinya aku ingin ke rumahmu untuk mengajakmu makan malam, tapi di perjalanan aku mengalami kecelakaan untung lukanya tidak parah"

"Maaf, ini semua salahku seharusnya aku mengikuti permintaanmu dan tidak pergi meninggalkanu begitu saja" Ruki mulai menangis.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau mau memenuhi permintaanku Ruu-chan?"

"Eh eng iya… Ta-tapi tidak mungkin dengan keadaan Reita-kun yang seperti ini kan?" Ruki berhenti menangis dan wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Sudahlah yang penting sekarang Reita tidak apa-apa kan" kata Kai.

"I-iya, tapi kan tetap saja aku merasa bersalah" sambung Ruki.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 yang berarti sekarang sudah tanggal 27 Mei dan ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Reita.

"Wah sudah jam 12 tepat, berarti sekarang hari ualng tahunnya Reita kan" sambar Aoi.

"Ah iya benar, otanjobi omedetou Reita-kun" ucap Ruki sambil menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

Tidak lupa Aoi, Uruha dan Kai yang juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Reita secara bergantian. *bilang aja author males nulisnya kalo ngucapin satu-satu -_-*

"Iya terima kasih semuanya" jawab Reita.

"Ohiya Reita, bukankah kau ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Ruki?" akhirnya Uruha yang berbicara *ya iyalah, emangnya dia ga bisa bicara? -_-*

"Benar juga, terimakasih sudah meningatkanku Uruha"

Tiba-tiba Reita langsung menarik tangan Ruki dan mencium tepat dibibirnya, ciuman yang singkat namun terasa ketulusan dalam ciuman itu. Setelah itu Reita langsung membuat tubuh mungil Ruki berada di bawahnya *taulah kaya gimana posisinya XD*

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Reita-kun?"

"Maaf karena aku sudah berbohong padamu Ruu-chan" sambil menhapus sisa-sisa air mata Ruki dan mencium keningnya.

Ruki tidak bisa bergerak, tentu saja karena Reita menindihnya dan tenaga Ruki tidak sebanding dengan Reita.

"Wah sepertinya rencanamu berhasil ya Reita" komentar Kai, pria yang mempunyai lesung pipi dan terlihat sangat manis saat tersenyum itu. *author meleleh*

"Hmm iya spertinya begitu, terima kasih ya atas bantuan kalian" kata Reita sambil tersenyum.

"Apa! Jadi kalian menegrjaiku? Kalian ini jahat sekali!" sepertinya Ruki berbicara yang justru terdengar seperti orang lagi nge-scream *taulah yang biasa di lagu metal headbang gitu~*

"Haha… Selamat menikmati hadiah dari kami ya Reita-chan" tambah Kai sambil tersenyum

"Tentu saja akau pasti akan menikmatinya dan jangan panggil aku Reita-chan seperti itu Kai"

"_Dia menyeringai lagi, ini pasti tidak akan baik" _pikir Ruki.

"Emm Uru sayang~ bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya juga?" tanya Aoi pada pria cantik yang ada di sebelahnya (read: Uruha).

"Err… Baiklah ayo kita ke kamar lain Aoi-kun" dengan nada suara yang sangat menggoda dan langsung menarik tangan Aoi lalu pergi.

"Eh hey tunggu jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!" Kai iku-ikutan pergi ngikutin Aoi sama Uruha.

-hening-

"Baiklah sekarang tinggal kita berdua saja Ruu-chan sayang~"

"Tu-tunggu dulu Reita-kun! Lepaskan aku!" panic Ruki dan semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak mau, kau sendiri kan yang bilang akan mengabulkan permintaanku" sambil menyeringai.

"Aarghh! Tidaaaak!" Ruki mengeluarkan death growlnya -_-"

Yah bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di kamar itu dan di ruangan lain pun sudah mulai terdengar suara abstrak alias desahan-desahan yang pasti dihasilkan oleh pasangan Aoi dan Uruha. XDDD

~('.'~)(~'.')~

[Pagi harinya]

"Hiyaaah! Gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa berjalan sepert biasanya kan!"

"Wah wah… Padahal aku sudah melakukannya dengan perlahan dan penuh cinta loh~" dengan santainya Reita bicara.

"Apaaah! Awas kau aku pasti akan membalasmu!" wajah Ruki memerah lagi saat membayangkan kejadian tadi malam.

"Benarkah? Jika kau mau membalasku dengan perlakuan yang sama seperti tadi malam aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya Ruu-chan sayang~" *evil smirk*

"TIDAAAAK!" Ruki nge-scream lagi -_-"

* * *

**OWARI**

****Holaaaaa! *ga nyante* Saya author baru disini... Jadi maap-maap kalo cerita ini banyak kesalahannya, OOC, ala kadarnya dan sodara-sodaranya..

Karena ulang tahun Suzuki Akira a.k.a Reita The Gazette a.k.a suami saya XD *plak* tanggal 27 Mei tapi saya sengaja masukin cerita ini lebih awal karena pada saat ulang tahun Reita saya tidak sempat meng-update cerita gaje ini bla bla bla ya pokoknya gitu deh XD

Yah hanya itu saja semoga suka drngan cerita ini ._.v

Please Review~ ^^


End file.
